Selection
by Sith Jesto
Summary: It’s the time for the SGC annual staff choosing. Ever wondered how the solders were selected? What hardship they must face to be able to serve in SGC?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Selection

Summary: It's the time for the SGC annual staff choosing. Ever wondered how the solders were selected? What hardship they must face to be able to serve in SGC?

Warning: Grammar not the best, but I do my best… but you will see, so it is a warning.

A/N: This story serve as a practice to try to get back to writing as well to get this idea out of my mind. Hope you will like, please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Selection**

Commander and head staff gathering in the conference room. All officers stood when General Hammond walked in the room.

"At easy. Please sit. As you all know the time come for the annual chose for personals." The last part was mainly aimed at O'Neill who tried desperately to look innocent, but failed miserable. "As you all know Doctor Jackson with Doctor August headed to New York for an archeologist conference where they hope to pursuit some participant. I let Major Davis know, and he will wait for them in the airport. Major Carter."

"Yes sir."

"You will accompany Doctor Ross."

"Understand sir. May I ask if we have permission to approach some of the Academy students?" Hammond nodded to her question.

"Doctor Ross indicated he would like to visit the Academy too." Sam grinned in delight. Hammond turned his attention toward Jack. "Colonel O'Neill as usually you will supervise the military personals selection."

"Sure sir. I have a testing team in mind." Jack dark gaze flickered toward Reynolds who nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright if there nothing else, you could leave." When everyone stood, Hammond called after O'Neill. "Oh and Jack." O'Neill looked back toward him, question dancing in his brown eyes.

"Yes sir?"

"This time try to not to dismiss everyone." Fake hurt flashed thought O'Neill's face. He looked like a kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes sir, I understand General Sir." He made a smart salute. "Well, I will try." He added under his breath, making several follow officers to chuckle.

"What was that Colonel."

"Nothing sir."

After his man left the office, Hammond let out a small chuckle. Jack will never change.

**----------------------------------------**

Next day, Reynolds stood impatiently with other 4 officer at his side, O'Neill was late, again. Reynolds felt a hand on his left shoulder; he turned his head to see who it was. Ferretti stood beside him grinning.

"Don't worry the Colonel always late; I'm interested this time what excuse he will think up." Reynolds heard Major Daniels from the Marines snore in amusement. He as well as the others knew it was the Colonel's way. He noticed form the corner of his eye as Teal'c slightly stiffens.

"O'Neill is coming." The Jaffa said his deep baritone even raised Major Hawkeye from his little nap. And indeed there came Colonel O'Neill, his hair stood up in every direction, his hands was placed deep in his pocket.

"Hey, sorry for being late. I lost my table… under my paper work." He grinned sheepishly. His remark eared him a few chuckles. "Oh, well if are all here. We shouldn't waste any more time." With that, he settled down to the table, the others followed his lead. "Tomorrow we will test 4 different teams, as usually we test their teamwork, skills both individually and as a team." Everyone nodded, they knew the drill, they did it many times before.

"What type of teams will be this time?" asked Hawkeye in a bored voice, his chin rested in his palm while he pulled out his knife to play with his other hand. The man was in his thirties, he was skilled with knifes and explosives.

"One from each, a Marine, an Air Force, a Special Force and a team of newbies. We will start with the kids and leave the special force to the last."

"How you want to do it?" Ferretti asked, he snatched a file from the Colonel to see this year candidates.

"First a bit of hunt, to narrow down, then mixes them up a bit to see how they manage with mixed qualities. Then we will see."

"O'Neill, General Hammond requested new personals to be chosen."

"We must?!" He asked back with a pitiful expression and puppy dog eyes. Ferretti outraged laugh, Reynolds rolled his eyes, at the childish gesture, wile the other two chuckled in amusement and even the big Jaffa's mount curled upward as he answered

"Yes."

"Oh well. Then the 6 best will do."

-----------------------

Jack watched the approaching newbie team from his hiding place. His man's was scattered around the area. The teams they would test knew nothing about the Stargate just yet; they thought it was a training exercies. A simple find-and-retrieve mission while in an unknown enemy territory.

Jack's man were all specially trained, and chosen to the Stargate program by O'Neill himself. Reynolds and Ferretti with their Special Ops past both served under O'Neill many time before. Daniels was one of the first Marine candidates who were chosen, he was an expert with guns, and he could hit a flying fly from 10 feets or so. He was a bit trigger happy if you asked, well, anyone. And there was Hawkeye, he was almost as good with knifes as Jack, they had their spars every now and then. And of course there was T, their 'official' alien military expert.

They stood and waited for the team to come in the forest, they chosen as the training field. When the team made a mistake, Jack's team will pounce and take them out one by one. While watching how they would react, change their tactics, how would they adapt to the situation.

Jack checked his weapons, the paint patrons were in place. As the first team entered the woods, the hunt begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Selection

Summary: It's the time for the SGC annual staff choosing. Ever wondered how the solders were selected? What hardship they must face to be able to serve in SGC?

Warning: Grammar not the best, but I do my best… but you will see, so it is a warning.

A/N: This story serve as a practice to try to get back to writing as well to get this idea out of my mind. Hope you will like, please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Selection**

The team of trainees walked beside Jack's hiding place. Jack noticed Hawkeye trailing the group, he moved to met up with him.

"They didn't noticed the footsteps Teal'c placed." Hawkeye said as a greeting.

"Yeah I noticed. They didn't even guarding their back. Should we call their attention to it?"

"Yours the left." O'Neill arched an eyebrow; the young man on the left side had a similar built like T.

"Why don't you take the left, after all I'm your commander?"

"Yeah but you are taller."

"You are heavier."

"I'm not."

"Are." They glared at each other for a moment.

"Alright, heads or tails." Jack rolled his eyes, as he muttered "Tails." Hawkeye tossed up a coin and got it in mid air. "Heads, you lost."

"I swear you are cheating, its no way you always win." O'Neill muttered as he started to sneak toward his target. Hawkeye just smirked as he followed the older man.

Jack followed his target, he watched the young man every move. The young man started to drop behind with a step or two. Jack pulled out his knife and made his move. His hand covered his target's mount and placed his knife to his throat. O'Neill yanked the man behind a larger bush. He allowed the young man to go and placed his fingers to his mouth to signal the other to stay quiet and start to move back toward the base. Steely grey eyes narrowed but nodded his understanding.

Jack shocked his head in disbelief, he didn't thought it would go that easily. He didn't even really try to hide his present. He sensed a present to his right, he watched as Hawkeye moved closer to him. Jack arched an eyebrow, Hawkeye grinned and shrugged. It took another minuet or two for the others to notice they lost two of their comrade. They could hear their voice from their hiding place.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you listen?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Shut up both of you. Now listen up, and Banks you will guard or back Nate go ahead and scout out the area, everyone else watch out and protect our side." ordered a petit, blond woman. Jack exchanged an amused look with Hawkeye. The girl reminded both of them to a certain Doc Frasier.

Their little hunt just got a tad bit interesting. They moved forward to join the other form their hunter party. Jack was interested what surprise the others stage for the newbees. Teal'c always had a cool trap at hand.

-----------

As Colonel O'Neill and Major Hawkeye found out, a bit of diversion was staged a miles ahead by a small creek.

"How is that we always get sucked in this situation?" Hawkeye grumbled, as he and Jack climbed down to the creek's bed. His boot slipped on the muddy ground, only O'Neill's firm hold on his shoulder keep him upright.

"Well look the bright side."

"There is a bright side?"

"Sure there is." Hawkeye snored and arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Do tell me."

"Uhm... I need to think on it." Jack tried to jockey his body on the slippery ground. "Oh I know we could attribute it as the annual field exercise evaluation."

"You think, General Hammond would go with the idea."

"If it didn't come from me." Hawkeye just grinned.

Teal'c composed the attack, in true Jaffa fashion. It was a total ambush, from three directions, with only one escape rout. Jack's team wanted to see how they would react to a direct attack.

The team walked into the trap, they kept the formation that the girl ordered, Jack spied her from his hiding place, she was in the middle of the group. Her gaze roamed their surrounding. Jack felt he maybe found one of the new recreate.

A branch snapped at their right, typical beginner fashion all of them fully turned toward the noise, leaving their back open for the attack. The confrontation was over almost as soon as it begins, most of them didn't even attempt to find shelter. This group, beside the petit girl, didn't really have chance to work with the SGC.

"Your mission failed. We will keep a debriefing about this mission, and notify your commander about your performance. You can start to make your way back to the base."

"Yes sir." came the dejected answers. Jack rolled his shoulder as he surveyed the _kids_. He took a last look at them before he started to head back to their own camp. Tomorrow would be a long day.


End file.
